Can't Stop Loving You
by VyxenSkye
Summary: RoyEd, AlWinry. Ed and Al were restored to their bodies, and both decide to return to Risembool. Roy seems content when he sends them off, but will Ed realize that the Flame just can’t stop loving him?


Can't Stop Loving You

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: K+

Summary: Ed and Al were restored to their bodies, and both decide to return to Risembool. Roy seems content when he sends them off, but will Ed realize that the Flame just can't stop loving him?

**Warnings and Disclaimer: EdRoy, AlWinry, and lots of good brotherly love fluffiness. I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, nor do I own Phil Collins' "Can't Stop Loving You," the song that inspired this story. Enjoy.**

**Just so you folks know, this is my first real big FMA story, as well as my first attempt to write EdRoy. Now, I've read plenty, but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm good at it. I have seen all the series, so I tried my best to keep everyone in character, but I'm not sure I really did. Please don't hit me too hard on that. Thank you!**

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Everything was ready. Ed surveyed the contents of his suitcase one more time. With a smile, the 18 year old closed the lid, lifting the case down to the floor. Al's bag was already there, full with the boy's newly bought clothes and his books. Running a hand through his bangs, (his flesh _right_ hand he noted happily) Edward turned to where his younger brother was watching him silently from the other bed.

Alphonse, age 17, was silent for a moment, his soft grey eyes meeting his brother's golden ones. Ed grinned widely, and Al couldn't help his answering smile.

"Finally…" Ed murmured. "Finally we can go home for good." The boy grinned wider. "And maybe you can finally tell Winry how you feel."

Al instantly blushed, looking away. Ed laughed and Al stuck out his tongue. Blinking, the boy then grew serious. "Nii-san, we still have to tell everyone we're leaving."

Ed grew quiet. "I know…" he murmured. Sitting on his bed, the alchemist drew his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees. "I… I'm a little scared to tell them Al."

Al smiled sadly, understanding. "You care for him a lot, don't you?"

_Him_ was Roy Mustang. Ed had found his affections for the Colonel growing over the years, no matter how much he told himself that he hated the man. He just couldn't get over him, and even though Ed knew better, he was still in love with the Flame alchemist.

Ed nodded reluctantly. "But it's better this way. I mean, we've been friends for years now, rivals before that. I'm a lot younger than him, another man, and besides, I'm sure he's got someone else. He is quite the womanizer."

Al sighed, running a hand through his choppy blond locks. "Nii-san, I really do think that you should at least give it a shot. But I'm behind you." Al stood, going to his brother's side and putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "No matter what path you take."

Ed let his hand rest against Al's. "Thank you, Al."

Al shook his head, sitting beside his brother and hugging him tightly. "I love you nii-san, and that's what I'm here for, to understand and support you."

Ed returned the embrace, breathing deep of Al's scent. He smelled of rain, and Ed smiled into the blond hair. "I love you too, Al."

Al held his older sibling for a moment longer, and then released him. "Come on. Let's go see the Colonel."

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Roy Mustang looked up absentmindedly as his door was opened, not really paying too much attention as the Elric brothers walked in. Seeing Al in the flesh was still taking some getting used too, but the Flame Alchemist was beginning to get accustomed to the boy.

Roy could still remember the day that the two had finally gotten what they had been searching for. He had been in his office, when there had suddenly been an explosion somewhere nearby. He had lurched to his feet, startled, and then ran in the direction of the noise. He had walked in to find the two Elric brothers out cold in their room, the smoking remains of an array beginning to fade from the floor. Al had been completely naked and a little undernourished, but his body was there nonetheless.

Edward, however, had been worse off. The arm and leg he had received were weak and near useless for about a month after the incident, and Edward himself was in a coma for 3 weeks of that month. No one was still quite sure why that had happened, but Ed had woken up without a hassle, and had been perfectly fine.

Bringing himself out of his reminiscing, Roy grinned slightly as he noticed that Ed was trailing behind his brother. Al was taller than Ed, by about 4 inches, and that was a source of constant teasing for Roy; he quite enjoyed it. "Well, if it isn't Al and Ed, my two favorite alchemists." Roy gestured with a hand. "Forgive me Ed, you'll have to take a few steps to the right, I can't quite see you behind all this paperwork."

The stack of paperwork was maybe 3 inches high, give or take a centimeter or two.

Roy blinked in astonishment when Ed didn't blow up at him. The blond flinched, but otherwise made no move. Edward continued to stare at the floor, his cheeks a little flushed, but otherwise he gave no other indication that he had even heard Roy's comment.

Al was looking at his brother in pure shock, his mouth wide open, grey eyes worried slightly. "E-Ed?"

Roy stood, moving around the desk and standing beside the blond, slipping his hand beneath the boy's bangs to feel his forehead. "Are you okay Fullmetal?"

Ed yanked away from the gentle touch, his cheeks reddening slightly, and then he looked up at Roy.

Roy's eyes widened. Ed's eyes were not angry, nor were they embarrassed. The boy's eyes were filled with tears, golden irises filled with sadness. Roy took a step back in shock, and then his expression grew concerned. "Is something wrong… Edward?"

Ed seemed to realize the way he was looking at Roy, for his sad expression turned immediately to a glare and he looked away. "I just… wanted to tell you that we were leaving tomorrow. On the early train."

Roy blinked slightly. "Leaving? To where?"

Al smiled slightly. "We're going home. Now that we have our bodies back, we can start up our lives again, rebuild our house, and be near our family."

Roy nodded. "I assume this means that you want to resign from the military, Fullmetal."

Edward was silent for a moment, and then he shook his head. "No. I don't."

Both Al and Roy looked at the blond in shock. Al was the first to speak. "B-But nii-san, you said that you were going to leave the military behind when we left!"

"I changed my mind." Ed murmured quietly, turning and walking briskly from the room. The slamming door echoed in the room, and Roy looked to Al for some sort of explanation.

Al blinked, and then looked to the Flame. "I… honestly have no idea Colonel." The boy sighed, and then his ever-present smile returned to his face. "We were leaving on the 7 o' clock train, if you wanted to know."

Roy nodded. "I will be there to make sure you get off safely, Alphonse."

Al walked to the door, but as he reached it he paused and looked back at the man. "You know, Colonel, Ed and I found the stone almost under our noses. That's the funny thing about life. Sometimes what we want is right in front of us. It just takes some time to figure out how the heart works."

The boy left the Flame to think on those words, his dark eyes a little wide with shock as he stared at the place that Edward had been standing.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Al found Ed curled up in a ball on his bed, silent tears running down his cheeks as the alchemist scrubbed furiously at them, trying to get them to stop flowing. Alphonse instantly sat on the bed and gathered his brother into his arms, putting Ed's face into his shoulder.

Ed responded, wrapping both warm arms around his little brother's waist and hiding his face in the shoulder presented to him. "I don't know what's wrong with me Al…" Ed murmured. "I don't know why I didn't resign… That's what I planned to do all along… Why couldn't I do it?"

Al hugged the other to him tighter, his hands stroking the long golden hair. "You wanted a reason to go back to Central. To see him again. At least, that's what I think." Al pushed his brother away from him, looking into his golden eyes. "There is nothing wrong with being in love, nii-san. What's wrong with this is that you won't tell him."

Ed bit his lip, looking away from Al. "I can't just tell him… You have no idea how hard that is!"

Al smiled, closing his eyes. "Yes I do, nii-san. I have Winry, just the same as you have Roy. It may not be the same, because I haven't been in the condition to tell Winry, but it is the same principle." Al opened his eyes to meet Edward's steadily. "And I plan to let her know what I feel; no matter how much it scares me, or how much I'm afraid that I will be rejected."

Ed was silent, looking down. His reluctant tears had stopped flowing by now, but his eyes were a little bloodshot from crying, and his cheeks were still flushed red. "I…"

Al looked at the clock. "It's almost midnight, we'd better get at least a little sleep. Think about it nii-san."

Ed watched as his brother went to his own bed, and pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. After turning out the light with a sense of finality, the younger Elric lay down in his bed.

Ed sat quietly for a moment, listening to Al's breathing. As his brother's breathing deepened and grew into the even rhythm of sleep, Ed sighed, pulling off his own pants and shirt and curling up beneath the covers, sinking into a fitful sleep.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

'So warm…' Ed breathed deep, and the scent of heat came to him. He smiled. 'Roy…'

Hands ran through his hair, soothing him. Fingers ran down his neck and chest, over his cheeks and forehead. Ed leaned into the touch, keeping his eyes closed. 'What a dream…'

The hands, though rough and scarred, brought Ed comfort, and the boy sighed happily, pushing his face against the fingers as his cheek was cupped gently. He could almost hear a gentle chuckle from somewhere above him as he did so, and Edward smiled softly.

Warm soft lips pressed against his forehead for an instant, and then pulled away. Ed smiled slightly, and then let a word slip from his lips. "Roy…"

Another chuckle. "Sleep well, my little Edward… My Fullmetal…"

Ed's eyes flew open in shock. His dreams had never spoken to him before; they had only been touch, and a few chuckles. There was no one there before him though; the room was dark and silent. Al's soft breathing echoed in his ears, the boy still sleeping peacefully.

Edward's golden eyes roamed the room, and then fell on the door. There was no light beneath it, no sign that anyone had opened it. Ed blinked, and then settled back down against his bed. 'Just a dream…'

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Roy let out the breath he'd been holding as he heard the movement in the room stop, and Ed's gentle breathing joined Al's. 'That was close…' He cursed himself. 'I shouldn't have said anything… I never have before…'

Roy smiled slightly. 'Although… I'm glad I got that last time with him… Even if he doesn't know that it really was me…'

Sighing, the Flame turned and walked quietly back towards his own room in Central, a smile present on his lips.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

The car ride was quiet. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye drove silently; Roy sat in the passenger seat while the two Elric brothers sat silently in the backseat. Roy felt the need to break the quiet, but he did nothing to do so. He was almost afraid that if he did, the precious feeling of warmth that seemed to be radiating from Edward would disappear. He had never felt so in tune with the boy as he did now.

Riza put the car in park, looking into the backseat. "We're here."

Ed looked up at her, his golden eyes full of suppressed sleep and sadness. He smiled softly at the woman. "Thank you for driving us Riza."

The woman nodded. "It's the least I could do for you two."

Roy opened his door, and Al, Ed, and Riza followed him. They walked towards the train platform, where the train was nearly ready to go. Ed shifted his suitcase, and then turned to Riza. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Riza straightened her stance, her heels snapping together as her hand shot into a salute. Ed smiled, and then returned the gesture, though with a little less vigor. "Major Elric, sir." Riza said, her military protocol keeping her in line. "Permission to act freely."

Ed blinked in surprise at the formality, tilting his head. "G-granted."

The boy's eyes widened when he found himself wrapped in the woman's warm arms. He blinked for a second, and then smiled, returning the embrace. "Thank you… Edward…" the gunwoman murmured. "For everything. I hope to see you again."

Ed smiled. "You're welcome Riza. And thank you, for being like the big sister I never had."

Riza hugged Al as well as Ed turned to Roy. The Flame had a small smirk on his lips, and he nodded slightly to the shorter alchemist. Ed paused, and then saluted the Colonel, probably for the first time. "Thank you, sir."

Roy smiled, and then strode forward, wrapping Edward in a hug. "As strange as it is to see and hear that from you Fullmetal, thank you."

Ed was in shock, staring at the ceiling as Roy tightened his grip on him. A blush stained his cheeks, his arms limp at his sides. Al and Riza, watching from the side, smiled knowingly at each other, sharing a look.

Roy pulled away from the blond, and at that moment the whistle for the train sounded. Al grabbed Ed's wrist. "Come on nii-san, we're going to be late!"

Ed started to turn, but Roy's hand on his chin stopped him. Lips met his an instant later, and Ed's eyes flew open wide, staring at the colonel's closed lids. The kiss was over as fast as it had started, Roy pulling away slightly. "Just so you know Edward, I'm always here if you change your mind."

Ed stared. Al pulled on his brother's arm, and Ed was whisked away to the train, still staring in shock at where Roy was standing next to Riza, who had tears glistening in her eyes. Roy raised a hand, saluting Edward as Al pulled him out of sight onto the train.

The whistle sounded, and Roy turned away as the train began to move. Riza followed him, looking over at her leader.

A single tear glided down Roy's cheek, and then was gone, lost in the collar of his military jacket.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Edward was in shock. He stared at the seat across from him, golden eyes wide. Al waved a hand in front of his brother's face worriedly. "Ed?"

Ed blinked, looking at Al. He then turned his gaze down to his hands, raising his hand to touch his lips. "He… kissed me…"

Al smiled slightly. "He cares for you nii-san."

Ed made himself smaller by curling up on the seat, pulling his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He then placed his face in his knees, and Al watched sadly as for the second time in two days, Edward cried.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

(1 year later)

Al walked outside their small home to see that Ed had disappeared. 'I could have sworn that he was just out here…'

There was a small noise, and Al realized. He turned, and then went to the side of the house, climbing up a ladder that had been set there for this particular reason. He found Ed on the roof, in that position that he had taken on the train exactly one year earlier, crying into his knees.

Al sighed, settling down beside his brother and putting a comforting arm around the blond. "Now Ed…"

"This isn't fair Al!" Ed cried, responding to his brother's touch and leaning into him. "I've tried to move on, tried to get him out of my life, but I just can't stop thinking about him! I can't get him out of my head, I can't get away from him! It just isn't fair!"

Al held his brother tighter, wrapping both arms around him. "Nii-san…"

The boy held his older brother tightly until his tears tapered down, and then the two of them sat there silently, Ed staring up at the stars. "I wonder…"

Al looked at his brother, watching as the man leaned back, resting against the roof on his back. Al copied the position, still watching Ed. "What nii-san?"

"I wonder sometimes, while I sit out here, if Roy can see what I'm looking at. I wonder if he looks up at the stars and thinks of me. I wonder if he even thinks of me at all. Am I nothing more than a memory to him?"

Al sighed again. "No, Ed. You could never fade from his mind. I don't know how many times I have to tell you nii-san. Roy _loves_ you. He will _always_ love you. That will never change, no matter where you are, how long you are there, or how different the two of you are."

Ed sighed, closing his eyes. "I know. But I just can seem to bring myself to go back. I hardly made any response to what he did; I haven't spoken to him since the day I left. What would I say to him, Al, if I did go back? What could I possibly do?"

Al sat up. "You could try." The 18 year old grabbed his brother forcibly, hauling him up onto his feet. "Come on, let's go talk to Winry. She'll knock some sense into you, whether I mean literally or not."

Ed gasped. "But Winry doesn't know Al! How am I supposed to tell her?"

Al snorted. "You think she doesn't know? How could anyone not? You've been acting differently these past few weeks, ever since it got within time of the day we left Central. Winry noticed, so did Aunt Pinako. They both wanted to know what was going on, and they eventually got it out of me. Why do you think Winry walked up and hit you with the wrench that day? Or why she wouldn't speak to you for a few days?"

Ed blinked. "You mean she didn't hit me because I screwed up one of her tools? I thought she'd discovered that!"

Al opened his mouth, and then paused. "You ruined that? I got blamed for that nii-san!"

Ed grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

Al sighed, rolling his eyes. "We're getting off subject. Now come on, let's go talk to Winry."

Ed reluctantly followed his brother off the room, climbing down the ladder and standing uncertainly behind Al when the boy went to go get his girlfriend. Al and Winry had gotten together not long after the two had returned to Risembool, and the two were getting ready to celebrate their 1st anniversary.

The three lived in the small house that Ed and Al had built themselves, and they were content there. Pinako lived there as well, but she tended to spend a lot more time in her own house, which was right next door. It had been converted into an automail shop, and so Pinako made a small but tidy living selling automail there, usually getting orders from out-of-towners who had either seen or heard of Edward's great abilities with his automail, and wanted to get some of the same stuff.

Winry came out behind Al, a frown on her face, and her hands on her hips. Ed smiled sheepishly at her, not really able to do much else. The blonde girl sighed, and then folded her arms over her chest. "Ed…"

Ed sighed, looking down at his lap. He expected to be hit, and he was very surprised when the supposed blow never came. He looked up with wide gold eyes to see Winry's blue eyes sympathetic. Ed frowned. "Winry, what's going on?"

The girl shook her head slightly. "Really Ed, sometimes I wonder if you use that brain in your skull. Al's told you this; you don't need me to tell you that Roy cares for you. It's obvious that you care for him. Why can't you just go back to him?"

The blond looked away. "It's just… so hard… what if he rejects me? What if he's mad at me for the way I responded to what happened a year ago?"

Winry did smack him this time, catching him off guard. "Go to him Ed, you need him. You've been pining for the past week; you've been sleeping less and eating less as well. It's not healthy for you, and if you need him that much, then it's love, and I suggest you get your ass back there."

Ed looked down again, one hand absently rubbing at his slightly swollen cheek. "I couldn't leave you and Al…"

Al sighed, shaking his head and putting a hand to his forehead. "Nii-san, we're not worried about that. Winry and I can take perfectly good care of ourselves, and besides, we've got Auntie. Please, we're telling you to go, we want you to be happy."

Ed looked up at his brother, and the next thing Al knew he was enclosed in Ed's warm arms. The boy returned the heartfelt embrace, and he smiled when he heard Edward's voice. "Alright…I'll go…"

Winry smiled from where she was standing. "Good. Otherwise I might have had to bring out my wrench again."

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Ed felt as though he was going to pass out. His heart was pounding, his head felt light, and his stomach was doing flips inside him, but he was at Central once more. He had hardly been standing there for a few seconds when he found two arms around him. He blinked, and then embraced the woman who was hugging him.

Riza stepped away from the man, observing him from a bit of a distance. "You really have grown up Edward. You're a man now." Riza laughed slightly. "I can still remember when you were the temperamental twelve year old that first walked into Central with all the intent of becoming a State Alchemist. And now you're nineteen, all grown up…"

The woman was right. Ed's face had finally lost the boyishness that had never seemed to want to leave him, gaining the sharp lines of a man. His shoulders had broadened considerably over the past year, and he had grown quite a bit too. He was now nearly an inch taller than Riza herself, making him about 5'7. Riza smiled. "I'm glad you've decided to return Major Elric."

Ed smiled slightly, closing his eyes. "I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, just call me Ed. We're friends Riza; I think we can be on first name terms."

Riza smiled again, and then waved the man over towards the car. "Come on, I've got the car all warmed up and everything. Roy should be just getting to bed, so we've got to hurry."

Ed blinked. "Hurry?"

The gunwoman smiled in a way that made Ed want to shudder and cower down. "You'll find out, don't worry."

Ed shivered again, not really sure that he even wanted to find out. But he followed the woman anyway, climbing into the passenger's seat beside her. He looked out the window as they drove through the dark streets, trying frantically to calm his racing heart.

Riza parked the car in front of Roy's house, and then turned to Ed before opening her door. "I have one thing to ask you. Do you love him?"

Ed blinked at the bluntness, blushing. But he replied, slowly and with a bit of a nervous stutter. "A-Always."

Riza smiled, and then let her hand travel down to touch her gun. "Good. And if you even think about conning him, I will personally shoot your balls off. Roy and I have been good friends for a long time, and I have no intention of standing by and watching as the love of his life breaks his heart."

Ed gulped, both at the threat and the way that Riza had described him. 'Love of Roy's life? Am I really that important to him?'

The woman opened her door, and Ed nervously opened his own, following Riza up the walk and into the house. The blonde led him to a closed door as quiet as a mouse, and then opened the door. Edward blinked, and then walked into the room. The next thing he knew, the door was shut behind him, and he heard the click of a lock.

Edward almost growled. 'Damn her! I can't believe she would sink so low as to go and lock me in…'

His inner tirade was cut off as there was an intake of breath from somewhere in the room and the shifting of blankets. Ed froze, not even breathing as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. There was a window, but it was curtained, making it hard to see in the room.

Ed's hands clamped over his mouth when he spotted the bed in the center of the room, Roy Mustang himself laying on it, deep in sleep. Ed's heart tried to get up and leave through his mouth, his stomach and everything in it trying to follow. 'What was I thinking!.? I can't believe Riza locked me in here!'

After a few minutes of rapid, quiet breathing, Ed managed to calm himself enough so he could creep forward to observe the other man while he slept. Ed found himself entranced.

Roy was sprawled on his back, messy black hair falling over his forehead and across his cheeks. His chest was bare, pale skin shining in the very faint light coming from behind the curtain of the window, his lips parted slightly. Ed reached out, tentatively running a finger down the sharp jawline, shivering as he did so.

Onyx eyes snapped open, and Ed found his wrist in a vice-like grip, and he had to bite his lip to hold in a startled cry. He stared into the black eyes for a moment, and then those eyes widened, and he found himself pulled into Roy's lap.

Ed sat for a minute, shocked into staying still. He was pulled from his state when he felt something wet on his shoulder. 'Roy is…'

"I knew you would come back…" Roy whispered into the golden locks. "I knew you would return…"

Roy pushed Ed away from him slightly, and the next thing Edward knew his lips were locked with Roy's in a passionate kiss, the older man's arms twining around his waist. One hand went up to tangle in his hair, and Ed squeaked slightly as the fingers twisted through the strands and tilted his head to the side so Roy could drive deep in his mouth.

Ed relaxed into the lip-lock, kissing back with all the passion he could muster. When Roy finally pulled away Ed was breathless and panting, his lips swollen slightly. Roy smiled, tracing the blond's cheekbone. "I love you Edward."

Ed blinked, and then smiled. "I love you too Roy. I'm sorry I left. I guess I… just didn't know what I wanted then."

Roy smiled again. "Well, it seems that you've come to your senses then, my Fullmetal."

Ed blinked. "I know that tone… That was you! All that time, in my dreams! They weren't dreams, were they?"

Roy shook his head. "No, they weren't. I was really there."

That got the man a smack on the chest. "Pervert, touching me while I sleep…"

Roy grinned. "Hey, it worked didn't it? We're together now."

Ed rolled his eyes, but he couldn't disagree with that truth. The blond planted another kiss on the Flame Alchemist's lips, and then pushed him down to the bed. "Alright then, since we're 'together now,' what do you say we get rid of some of these clothes?"

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Well, here it is, my attempt to contribute to the lovely amount of EdRoy stories already here. I hope that it can be a good addition, and please review for me!


End file.
